MIT INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO DE MAGIA
by firebird-fenix
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA GIRA AL REDEDOR DE COMO AL LLEGAR HARRY A HOGWARTS VA A DERRUMBAR LA DOCTRINA DE HIERRO DE DUMBLEDORE HACIA LOS HIJOS DE MUGGLES Y HACIA EL CONOCIMIENTO QUE HA SIDO SISTEMATICAMENTE SUPRIMIDO PARA HACER MAGOS MAS DEBILES TANTO MAGICA COMO  .


M.I.T (INSTITUTO TECNOLOGICO DE MAGIA)

durante años Albus Dumbledore ha minado el conocimiento de las generaciones posteriores a él, metódicamente a través de los años ha hecho publicar leyes que hacen que determinados tipos de magia sean considerados como magia oscura, desde el momento en que se convirtió en director de Hogwarts, así como desde que fraudulentamente gano el titulo de hechicero supremo, y señor de la guerra, ha hecho que la educación en Hogwarts sea deficiente, en áreas tan importantes como:

RUNAS: prohibiendo el estudio de las llamadas runas de sangre, y limitando el aprendizaje sobre barreras mágicas y de contención contra magia u intento oscuro.

ARITMANCIA: o el estudio de formulas aritméticas y matemáticas para la creación y/o modificación de hechizos, encantamientos y conjuros, con estas dos áreas se podría haber creado una manera de bloquear y/o anular el efecto de las maldiciones imperdonables (nombradas así por el ministerio de magia), las cuales inicialmente fueron creadas para caza de animales (mágicos y no mágicos) así como para la practica llamada eutanasia o muerte piadosa, hacer que un corazón detenido vuelva a latir, o hacer que un prisionero o mago que se resiste se comporte y colabore o un paciente con problemas bucales se deje tratar.

DUELO MAGICO: desde el momento en que entro a Hogwarts, como estudiante, al casi decapitar a otro estudiante logro que retiraran esta asignatura y la volvieran peligrosa, haciendo que los futuros aurores, hit-wizards y el personal del departamento de misterios como únicos expertos (incluyéndose él).

DUELO MUGGLE: viendo que los muggles tienen armas y artefactos que pueden hacer daño a los magos al hacerse del cargo de director mediante el uso de hechizos compulsorios en el director anterior, su primera acción es abolir la cátedra duelo muggle para mantener a los magos y brujas de sangre pura manejables.

ESTUDIOS MUGGLE: para poder agrandar el odio entre los magos y brujas con los hijos de muggles y los muggles, elimino y/o suprimió los textos mas avanzados sobre costumbres, tecnología, política etc...

HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA: habiendo asesinado a Herbert Binns, y plantando una compulsión (antes de matarlo) de hacer la historia mágica repetitiva, aburrida, y sin incorporar hechos recientes, solo hablando de las guerras entre magos y duendes.

POCIONES: luego de hacer que Horace Slughorn renunciara, contrata al mortifago Severus Snape para que los estudiantes que son de familias no alineadas con su forma de pensamiento tengan un pésimo rendimiento académico y deban solicitar su ayuda para conseguir algún trabajo (siendo una de las asignaturas mas importantes en muchas, si no en todas las carreras).

Muchas de las materias instauradas por los fundadores, así como los libros han sido retiradas o eliminadas gracias a las reformas y leyes que gracias sobornos, intimidaciones y/o deudas ha logrado incluirlas en los compendios dejados por merlín, morgana y el rey arturo, modificando debajo de cuerda, leyes para el trato de estudiantes hijos de familias muggles como basura o ciudadanos inferiores, públicamente defendiéndolos y desde las sombras haciéndolos perseguidos y/o esclavos.

Pero para cada opresor y sus esbirros siempre hay una contra, y esta contra nace a finales de julio de 1979, hijo de los magos de sangre pura James Charlus Potter y Lilian Mary Evans, descendientes de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, así como de Merlín y Morgana.

Cuando Dumbledore logra convencer a los Potter (sin incluir a los padres de james y Lilian) de que están siendo perseguidos por su esbirro (nadie sabe que Voldemort esta bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore), los convence de usar a Peter Pettiegrew en lugar de Sirius Black como guardián del fidelius, luego de que el ataque falla, Dorea Potter interviene y toma a Harry dejando a james y a Lily con el hermano gemelo de Harry, Jason a quien malcrían y convierten en un niño mimado, petulante y arrogante.


End file.
